


Silverbayn of spades: Another Game of Cat and Wolf

by kyodragboar



Series: Silverbayn and Blacksad [1]
Category: Blacksad
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate take, Furry, M/M, Magic, Master Thief - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyodragboar/pseuds/kyodragboar
Summary: Note: This is an experimental story of a different take of my Silverbayn story...In this take, Silverbayn is the last descendant to a family of magicians. However, the rich lifestyle bored him and yearned for an exciting adventure, romance, and thrills. One day, He uncovered his family's secret. A Spellbook with instructions on how to create magic arcane cards to cast magic with. Sensing a swelling desire for excitement, He becomes a master thief. He has the adventure and thrills part down, now he needs the romance part...Thankfully...Blacksad seems like the perfect candidate.
Relationships: John Blacksad/Original Character(s)
Series: Silverbayn and Blacksad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774159
Kudos: 3





	1. Showtime

_**Dear Mr. Poland Hikes** _

_**I will steal The Crescent Gem from your night club, the Midnight Palace.** _

_**This will be done tomorrow night, so I hope you'll be prepared.** _

_**Try not to bore me.** _

_**Signed...** _

_**The Phantom Thief** _

**SilverBayn**

* * *

The grizzly bear crumpled the calling card up in anger as he turned to Commisioner Smirnov, the german shepherd watched as the piece of paper hit the floor. "Damn that man." The bear muttered. "Sending me a threat so casually."

"Do you have any enemies or know anyone who has something against you?" Smirnov questioned. A police tiger was writing down the testimony.

"I don't know! The guy's crazy...Phantom Thief, Peh!" Mr. Poland scoffed stepping on the former calling card. "Sure I did some shady things in the past, but I've been clean ever since." He looked around the night club for the signs of a criminal, eyeing each of the club-goers with suspicion. The center stage was all set up for tonight's show, in front of the stage, just behind the two was a glass case showcasing a crescent-amethyst. The Crescent Gem...

Blacksad watched the commissioner as he listens to the bear's rantings. "So, you think he'll pull it off?"

The black cat detective turned to his friend, Foul-smelling Weekly. "Who?"

"The Phantom Thief, Who else!" Weekly said looking at the camera, ready to start snapping pictures. 

"Well...He did announce he was going to steal something, I doubt it'll make it easier for him, though." Blacksad commented sticking a fork into his food. "Don't know why Smirvnov decided to call me though."

"That's because that's exactly what a phantom thief would do!" Weekly commented. "After everything you been through, and with that recent case behind you. I think it's safe to say that your Smirvnov's trump." Weekly said double-checking his camera. "It would be pretty great news though. A phantom thief, at our age and generation!"

"It's hard to tell if you want this guy to steal something or not," Blacksad said, suddenly. The lights began to dim. "...Showtime already?"

"I thought the show wasn't for another hour?" Weekly said looking at his watch.

Blacksad looked back at Smirvnov and the bear, seeing both the bear's annoyed look and Smirvnov's concerned face. This was definitely wasn't in tonight's schedule.

Suddenly, the center stage spotlight came on, revealing a slender, white male wolf with long, silk-like hair tied into a ponytail. He was wearing a blue vest, white shirt, black dress pants, and shoes. He wore a small, brimmed hat over his head, covering his face was a dark-blue mask tied around his head. The unknown wolf bowed before looking towards the audience.

Blacksad immediately notices the wolf had shared a glance at him and winked, earning a stunned look from the cat.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Let me ask you all a question." The wolf began walking towards the edge of the stage. "How many of you believe in magic? Anyone?" There was a silence in the audience. "I see, Well, this is going to be an exciting night." He muttered to himself. He looked up at the crowd. "You may not believe this, but magic still exists, and it bends to those who are willing to open their eyes and mind to every possibility, Tonight, I will share a glimpse of the possibilities with you all."

Suddenly, The wolf reached towards the deck of cards strapped to his hip and pulled a single card out. "Now for this first trick, I need a volunteer..." He scanned the crowd for a lucky one. He pointed at the table beside Blacksad's. A ram couple was sitting there, A fox waitress was just delivering their food. "Would the kind lady at that table reach under her chair and retrieve the card taped underneath it?"

The ram lady was confused but did as she was asked, reaching under her chair to pull out another card.

"Now, would you please raise the card over your head?" The wolf asked the lady, she lifted the card over her head as requested. The wolf raised the card he was holding before throwing it.

Then...

The unbelievable happened.

The card suddenly folded itself into a dove before turning into one, flying towards the held card, and snatched it from the hand it was held from. Before flying back to the magician. The crowd was flabbergast before applauding the magic trick. Blacksad just sat there, trying to rationalize what just happened. That was no trained dove, His eyes were trained on the card the moment it left it's master's hand. It was definitely a card before, but maybe it was his eyes playing tricks on him, maybe that was the point of magic tricks.

The magician took the card from the dove's beak before throwing it into the air, it exploded into a cloud, before it began to snow.

Weekly couldn't contain himself. "Blacksad, look! snow!" He said shaking the cat's shoulders.

Okay, now this was just unnatural, Blacksad thought. He looked back at the two, both owner and officer were watching the phenomenon with stunned looks.

Throughout the next hour, the mysterious magician performed trick after trick of incredible and near-impossible feats of illusions. The show was so incredible, that both the police and audience didn't notice the fox waitress slipping over to the display case, in her hand was one of the magician's cards. She smirked as she looked over to the magician gave her a nod.

With that, he turned to the audience. "And now, for my final trick. I'll perform an old favorite, but with a surprising twist." He said taking off his hat and showing the inside of it to the audience. 

The fox waitress then placed the card she had face down onto the display case.

The wolf smiled as he turned the hat upside down before reaching into it. He raffled around it before he pulled out a purple-crescent gemstone. "And behold!"

...

......

The owner slowly took a glance at the case.

The gem was gone.

He then looked at the commission who was still processing what happened. "If I don't see that wolf in cuffs, I'll make you into a coat!" He yelled. "Arrest that thief!"

All at once, the police in the night club drew their pistols and firearms, the lights came back on as the wolf looked around as if he committed a crime...wait...Nevermind.

"Sir, put the gemstone down," Smirvnov ordered as he took a few steps forward. "You are under arrest for an attempt of theft."

The magician looked around as if the thief in question was beside him. "You talking to me?" The wolf asked. "I've been here the entire time."

"Cut the crap, I don't know how you did it, but you'll have plenty of time to talk in the interrogation room," Smirvnov said calmly as he kept his eyes trained on the wolf. Blacksad had gotten up from his seat while Weekly was excitedly taking pictures.

The wolf said nothing but drew another card from his deck. "Sorry, But a magician...OR phantom thief never reveals his secrets." He then turned the card he was holding sideways before saying: "Well, I would love to stay, But I think the show's over." 

Suddenly, a torrent of white bubbles began to flood out of the card, growing bigger as they flew out into the dining room. The wolf then made his escape, jumping on one of the bubbles, allowing him to hop from bubble to another, bouncing on the popping bubbles as the officers tried to get a sight on him, every time they fired at him, a random bubble would get in the way, stopping the bullets by swallowing them midflight.

"Oh, my god! He did it! He actually did it! He's a real phantom thief!" Weekly yelled taking pictures everywhere. He then decided to take a picture of himself for the occasion. "The What's News is going to be famous for this story!" He then took a picture, unaware that a certain wolf had dropped in for a quick second to get into the shot, before jumping onto the nearest bubble to move onward. 

Blacksad saw he was heading towards the upper floor railing, he quickly ran towards the staff doors before beginning to climb up the stairs.

* * *

SilverBayn skipped giddily as he looked at the gemstone he was holding, he looked ahead, seeing the staircase to the roof. But just as he was about to ascend. He heard footsteps from behind.

"STOP!" Blacksad yelled turning a corner in the hallway, seeing the wolf.

"About time, I thought all the people Hikes hired were muscle headed guards," SilverBayn said with a hint of flirt. "Maybe you'll be different. Come and catch me, cat. You still have a chance."

Blacksad ran towards the wolf, however, the thief just smiled before drawing another card. Throwing it. This card turned into a fiery phoenix. Flying towards the detective, Blacksad was surprised at the attack, he quickly grabbed the closest thing. A metal cover for a serving tray on a food trolly. Catching the bird inside before slamming it onto the floor, smoke raised from underneath the metal dome as Blacksad breathed heavy, recovering from the near panic attack.

"You countered my Arcana, clever," SilverBayn said with a newfound interest. 

"How the hell did you do that!?" Blacksad shouted, earning a couple of *Tsk, Tsk, Tsk* From his adversary. 

"If I told you every detail of my life, Then the illusion of me being a Phantom Thief will be ruined," SilverBayn said before walking up the steps. 

The roof door opened as the thief stepped out onto the large rooftop, near the door was a large antenna for receiving radio signals.

SilverBayn stared out towards New York in the distance, Blacksad burst through the door before seeing him. 

"You're the first to actually keep up with me, congratulations, Blacksad." SilverBayn said as he turned to face the detective. "Your reputation exceeds you. You survived everything thrown at you. Beatings, Drownings, and now...Magic."

"...Is that what all that was?" Blacksad asked panting. "I'm skeptical."

"Magic is very real, with the right tools and knowledge," SilverBayn said throwing another card into the air, this one turned into a firework, exploding into a dazzling light show. "...Along with knowing when to use it according to a situation."

Blacksad looked away from the firework to look at the wolf, only to get a kick into the face. Blacksad stumbled back, a bit of blood twinkling down his lip, seeing the wolf in a fighting stance. "...It doesn't mean I always rely on my cards." 

Blacksad wiped the blood off his mouth. "Fair's fair." He then got into a boxing stance.

SilverBayn then charged at the cat, Blacksad made notes on the wolf's fighting style, SilverBayn mostly used his legs for kicking. He used his arms for acrobatic dodges. As he avoided the cat's punches. The wolf wrapped his arm around Blacksad's own when he tried to punch, pulling off an over the shoulder toss and throwing him over his shoulder. 

Blacksad got up and cracked his neck. "Your pretty good, Judo?"

"With some karate mixed in, I'm lacking in the brawn department," SilverBayn replied. "Not that there's anything wrong with brawny men."

"Your awfully friendly with a guy who wants to slap cuffs onto you," Blacksad replied. "What's your deal?"

"...I find you interesting, John Blacksad. That's why I have a proposition for you." Silverbayn said relaxing his stance. "Join me, and we'll see the world, I'll show you the secret of my cards, with your combination of strength and raw instinct and my speed and wit, we will be an unstoppable pair...What do you say?"

"It sounds fun, right up to the point we wind up in jail."

"Shame, I was going to give you the gemstone as a welcome gift."

"You could give it to me now, and maybe you can run back to the magician caravan."

"And you can go back to that dusty office taking request from housewives who think their husbands are cheating on them," Silverbayn said shaking his head. "You're a diamond in the rough, Blacksad. A one of a kind jewel...One that I'm planning on stealing."

"That's it!" Blacksad rushed forward, Overpowering the wolf before handcuffing him to the radio antenna. 

"Clap, clap, clap," Silverbayn said sarcastically. "You caught me, give yourself a medal."

Blacksad pulled out the police radio that Smirvnov gave him beforehand and switched it on. "Smirvnov, come in. I caught the thief, we're waiting on the roof, Over."

The radio crackled to life as a voice came from it. _"We're coming up, Blacksad, Over."_

Blacksad put the radio inside his coat before looking at the wolf. With his hands bound behind him, He couldn't reach for his cards. But he still had a calm look on his face. 

"..." Blacksad decides to ask the question. "When you said that I'm a jewel worth stealing, what did you mean by that?" 

"...Come closer." Silverbayn asked, with a beckoning tone. 

Blacksad moved closer to the wolf. expecting an answer...

But got was a full-on kiss from the slender male. Blacksad's mouth was invaded by the wolf's tongue as he made out with the cat. 

The minutes seemed to fly by when Blacksad snapped out of it by two things. The first was the wolf's mouth leaving his own, and the second was the sound of metal clinking. Opening his eyes, he saw the wolf was gone, Looking up. he saw HIS hands were now cuff to the antenna. 

"Now I'm REALLY looking forward for next time." He heard Silverbayn said before he felt him slapping his ass like a prize he won. "Till next time, my black jewel." 

He heard the wolf walk away chuckling as he struggled to break free. And thinking how the hell he was going to explain this to Smirvnov when they find him like this. He heard a loud humming noise from behind him and a large shadow. He caught a glimpse of what was behind him, but the object in question blotted out the moonlight as it lifted up into the air and out of Blacksad's eyesight.

One thing's for sure, Silverbayn stole more than a jewel that night.


	2. After the show...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SilverBayn returns to his airship. Prize in tow, and enjoy's a night of relaxation. Meanwhile, Blacksad, still both humiliated and yet intrigued by the wolf's behavior decides to make it his case to see him again.

"What the hell happened up there, John?"

"I said, I don't want to talk about it, Smirnov."

The two were walking through the now soapy dining room, Police were cleaning up what was left of SilverBayn's trick.

"You shouldn't beat yourself up, We weren't prepared for..." Smirnov said looking around. "...I'm not sure what we weren't prepared for..."

"......" Blacksad was silent, looking at the mess the wolf left behind.

Smirnov notices this and gestured the cat to follow him outside. Outside wasn't much better, police cars were lined up as the officers were searching for hints to the wolf's exit. One of the police officers, a crocodile walked up to him and John. "Commissioner, We got some testimonies, Apparently, This "SilverBayn" Escaped the night club's roof via...It's a little odd...But witnesses said they saw what looked like an airship." 

"A blimp?"

"...The witnesses said it looked like a flying castle."

"I think I saw it," Blacksad spoke up. "But It was covering up the moon, so all I saw was a dark blob."

"...Better call it quits then." Smirnov said pressing his temples on his forehead. He turned to Blacksad. "Head home, John, after what happened tonight, I think it's safe to say you need a rest. Hopefully, it'll be just one weird dream by tomorrow."

"...I'm not going to give up."

Smirnov looked towards him again. "He'll send a calling card whenever he's about to steal something right? Just give me the location of his next target, and I'll be there."

"John, I don't think-"

"Smirnov, Please..." Blacksad said moving a hand onto the side of his black-furred head. "I _Need_ to catch him."

"..." Smirnov then looked at the officer beside him before shooing him away. "What the hell has gotten into you, Blacksad?" He asked when they were alone.

"...This man fought me without his cards, hand-to-hand. Then When I managed to cuff him, he pulls a crazy stunt to distract me so he could get away!" Blacksad growled frustratedly.

"Crazy Stunt?"

"He kissed me, Smirnov."

The German shepherd's eyes widen at that. "Well...That's one way to catch a person off guard." He said looking away.

"He humiliated me, Smirnov...But...He still fought me out of admiration, not only that...He offered me to join him." Blacksad said thinking. "He knew about me, and every case I been through, he's ether admires me...Or wants me in bed with him."

"Well, It's not that common for some men to be attractive to one the same sex, but..." Smirnov said clearing his throat, before changing topics. "Anycase, Turns out I arrested someone tonight."

"...Wait...Who?"

"Poland Hikes. Turns out his night club was a cover for a jewelry forging operation. We found it via an anonymous tip we received a few minutes after the theft took place." Smirnov said looking away from John. "He's been taken to the station for some questioning."

"So the heist was..."

"Noting more than a way to get Mr. Hikes to open his doors to the police."

"The gemstone was just a reward for helping the cops expose a criminal," Blacksad said in realization, _That sly wolf..._

"...Hold on..." Smirnov began to think. "Hm..." He looked at Blacksad. "I think I have an idea."

"To catch him?"

The dog shook his head. "No, You saw what he was capable of, any trick that involves arresting him will be met with failure...But If he really is targeting criminals we could use that..." He then turned away from Blacksad. "I'll need to run it by the higher-ups, maybe get some help from my connections in the white house. But this could work."

"What are you planning on doing, Smirnov?" John asked his friend.

"I'll talk to you after a few days, We're going to need your help," Smirnov said nodding. "Get some sleep, John."

Blacksad just watched the police dog walk away. Leaving the cat alone with his thoughts.

**_"I didn't realize what Smirnov had in mind would set me on the path, laced with impossible fantasies and taboo ideas. But the more I thought back at my encounter of the Phantom Thief...To his offer to join him...See the world, enjoying the cool, quiet nights and stealing from the dirtiest scumbags of everything they have, There was also the chance that the wolf's actions towards me mean he was sexually attracted to me...The idea...Stuck to me for a bit. After what happened to...Natalia...And with Alma following her career as a writer. Should I really allow myself to fall into passion again? And to another man, no less? But the more I thought about the wolf's offer to join him and the chance of going to bed with him...A voice spoke out..."_ **

**_"....I...."_ **

**_".....I want to see him again..."_ **

* * *

Silverbayn walked through the doorway to the Air Palace's living room. A fox wearing a green mechanic jumpsuit and pilot goggles was waiting for him. "There's the man of the hour!" The female said excitedly. 

"Thanks for placing that portal card on the display case," SilverBayn said setting the Crescent Gem onto the nearby table before flopping down on the couch. The sound of tiny footsteps moved around the room. 

A small gang of, little ragdoll like creatures were hustling about. One of them was fetching the tea trolley and pushing it over to SilverBayn. The creatures were short and had button eyes, In place of their mouths, were large zippers, with the metal acting like teeth.

"The Raggies were worried sick, And who can blame them? Their master, going off alone to rob the big bad bear." The fox said in a cutesy tone.

"Don't get attached to my Minions, Zia." SilverBayn said grabbing the book he was reading earlier today, flipping to the page he had bookmarked. "They were created to follow orders and clean, nothing else."

"Meany," Zia said before picking up a nearby Raggy to squeeze it into a hug. "You need to start appreciating your peons more."

"Perhaps one day, once they become more useful." He grabbed the cup from the tea trolley and took a sip, only to spit it out. "...And making better tea as well.." SilverBayn said setting the cup and book down and getting up. "I'm going to take a bath, do not disturb me," He said removing his vest and dropping it onto a nearby Raggy, the cloth creature ran off with it through the small door that was built into the wall for minion use. "Zia, can you please take the treasure to the vault?"

"Sure thing, Maybe I'll grab some money for my paycheck..."

SilverBayn eyed the fox. "What do you need with money? You rarely leave the Palace."

"Hey, don't question a woman and her desire to shop for pretty things!" Zia argued back, She relaxed his stance. "So, How was your first dance with your detective?"

"The usual, It ended with me being temporary cuffed," SilverBayn said walking over to the doorway. "...I hope we can meet again soon."

The wolf left the living room, walking down the hallway of the flying palace before entering the double-doors to a lavishly decorated bedroom, discarding his clothes, by the time he reached the bathroom, he was naked, his tail was swaying behind him as he bent over to turn the facets on in the large round jacuzzi-like bathtub, The wolf began adding a mix of two shampoos, watching bubbles form, A few minutes later, the water was high enough and at a comfortable temperature.

The wolf slipped into the steaming water, jumping a bit at the sudden hotness of the water, before gently easing into it. His mind drifted back to Blacksad, his aged outlook...His...Brilliant mind and instinct combination, His ability to survive anything. He fantasized about what his build was, how strong he was...

How big his...Malehood...could be...

"God...John...I want to steal you..." The wolf moaned as he began to touch himself. The wolf had a slender build, underneath his fur were small abs that fitted into his body.

"I want all of you..." He moaned as he started to lower his hands underneath the water. Minutes past as the Phantom Thief enjoyed his bath. Imagining the detective in the water with him, kissing him. Playing with his boyish figure. Until...

"AHHHHHHH!!!"

The wolf sunk into the water, following the climax. Panting as he sunk his shoulders into the waters. A sadness seeping into his eyes...

_"...Will you truly ever be mine, Blacksad?"_


End file.
